31 de Octubre en Hillwod
by Kennet M
Summary: Hallowen ha llegado a la ciudad. Trae un poco de locuras para los mayores y algun que otro miedo para los niños de la primaria 118. No sería noche de brujas sin algo tenebroso. Intervienen casi todos los personajes. (Ah lo olvidaba... si, hay escena entre Arnold y Helga por supuesto).


_Buenas Tardes._

_Bien. Primero agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi anterior One-Shot y agradezco a aquellas que dejaron sus Reviews, ah no sabía que se sentía tan bien que los demás te digan que les ha gustado lo que escribes, dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que muchas gracias._

_Segundo. Un fic completo, de más de un capitulo para los que me han preguntado si, pienso hacer uno. Sólo estoy esperando que llegue alguna idea loca así que no sé si será con Oye Arnold!, o en algún otro tema así que pido un poco de paciencia._

_Tres. Ésta pequeña, no tan pequeña historia es dedicada a la noche de brujas que amo bastante, es, creo que uno de mis días favoritos y siempre escribo algo para la fecha. _

_Cuatro. Oye Arnold! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, solo lo uso para fines de entretenimiento. Disfruten la lectura. _

**31 DE OCTUBRE EN HILLWOD**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Tiempo: Hallowen**

**Capitulos: 1**

Hillwod siempre ha sido ese lugar que como todas las ciudades, todos los pueblos o barrios, tienen su pequeño parque, su pequeña iglesia, sus pequeños jardines y sus campos de juego donde los niños suelen salir a divertirse. O bien, tiene las estaciones de tren subterráneo, los buses a horas tardías de la noche que van y vienen. Tiene todas esas cosas que otros sitios poseen. Pero Hillwod es afortunado en una cosa, una cosa que lo hace totalmente atrayente. Hillwod es de esos pocos lugares en el mundo que tiene la gran dicha de ser cubierto por un aura misteriosa, la percibes desde el momento en el que naces bajo el cielo que cubre la ciudad y eso que apenas eres un bebe. Las calles están llenas de historias fantásticas y emocionantes, las leyendas urbanas suelen ser recitadas de boca en boca por personajes de todas las edades y culturas, en todos los tiempos, en todo momento. Estupendos relatos que forman una cadena interminable, construyen a pasos agigantados una red que envuelve la ciudad en el escenario perfecto para que la belleza del verdadero miedo haga su entrada en escena, el miedo que se refleja en los que cuentan las historias y mucho más en los que las oyen; parece un elixir de eterna juventud para que el terror invada el lugar para siempre. Afortunadamente eso solo significa que sus habitantes nunca se aburrirán.

Si una bruja necesitase hogar, un dulce y acogedor hogar para su vida gótica y solitaria, se iría a vivir a Hillwod. ¿Quién dice que no viven allí las brujas?.

Entonces todo se pone de acuerdo al decir que en un lugar como éste, en el que las construcciones antiguas apoyan la forma de ser de su gente, el mejor día para los habitantes es sin duda la noche de brujas.

En ésta en especial mientras la mayoría de los niños piden dulces de puerta en puerta con sus coloridos disfraces, los adultos relatan y recuerdan con insistencia la invasión alienígena del Hallowen pasado, todo un acontecimiento. Muchos dicen que fue una broma pesada del niño con cabeza en forma de balón, justo como se transmitió por la T.V. Otros no están tan seguros, pero sea cual sea la verdad, sigue siendo un buen tema de conversación. Excepto para Miriam Pataki que a la luz de las velas juega cartas sola sobre la mesa de su vacía casa mientras Bob Pataki ve la televisión recordando de vez en cuando su secuestro extraterrestre en Dakota del Norte, pero como la última vez casi mata a su hija por tomárselo demasiado enserio esta noche no se iba a mover. ¿Y dónde esta la pequeña y "adorable" Helga G. Pataki.?. Con su grupo por supuesto, es noche de brujas todos están pidiendo dulces, o eso deberían estar haciendo.

Por otra parte, a la salida de una gran casa roja, por la acera de la calle Vine se alejan lentamente y entre discusiones un grupo de adultos bastante particular. Un hombre mayor está disfrazado de Frankestein, lleva en sus bolsillos algunas cucarachas vivas que intentan escapar aprovechando que él discutía con "Pookie", una anciana "adorable" e "inofensiva" que también estaba disfrazada de Frankestein.

-¡Se suponía que ibas a ser la bruja como todos los años por el amor de Dios!- Replicaba el anciano a su esposa la que estaba corriendo de una forma bastante extraña, empujando paredes y gritando.

-¡Hulk!... ¡Huuuuuuulk!, ¡GRUAAAAAH!- El anciano suspiro y volteo a ver al resto de la pandilla mientras murmuraba algo de "_Vieja loca…" _y continuaba: -¡Se puede saber porque todos se disfrazaron de Frankestein!, ¡Que acaso no tienen imaginación!, ese pesado de Pataki no va a creerse nada apenas vea un montón de lechugas andantes, ¡por todos los pepinillos!- Ese año habían cambiado un poco la tradición de la "Comisión de disfraces" en la casa de huéspedes para trasladarla a la casa de Bob Pataki, por supuesto no sin antes hacerle una broma de alto nivel, pero dado los disfraces unánimes una parte del plan se había ido al excusado.

-¡Yo siempre me disfrazo de Frankestein!, ¡Lo tengo reservado desde el principio de los tiempos!- Decía el Señor Hiun pues ahora si que estaba convencido que de que esto que le hacían era por maldad, hasta Susy, las esposa de Oscar llevaba el dichoso disfraz. -¡Es inaceptable!- Seguía replicando.

-Todos los años dices que haz perdido el gusto por el estúpido disfraz, pero luego al siguiente estás reclamándolo como tuyo- El Frankestein que hablaba era el mas pequeño, calvo, narizón y amargado de toda la pandilla. Ernie. -¡Debes dejar esa estúpida manía que nos colma la paciencia!. –El hombrecito bufo, empezaba a picarle la pintura verde en la cara. No entendía como la abuela loca podía hacer tanta actividad con eso en el rostro.

-Yo solo espero obtener algo bueno de Pataki- Fue el malicioso comentario de Oscar y con eso y otras peleas parecidas los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes desaparecieron directo a su destino.

Y hablando de la casa de huéspedes, Gerald Johanssen se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación superior del hogar de los inquilinos que se acababan de marchar. El moreno tenía una linterna cerca de su rostro y estaba en la mitad de una aterradora historia de noche de brujas que tenía a más de uno con el corazón en la boca. De repente el chico terminó el relato, apago la luz y en el mismo momento de algún estante algo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido prolongado y conciso.

-¡Ah!.. ¡Vamos a morir!- Gritó asustado un joven con sobrepeso el que se había colgado del cuello de la víctima más cercana para que ésta recibiera el "castigo" del demonio en su lugar.

-¡Apártate niño rosa!- La voz era la de la pequeña Helga, tan autoritaria y mandona como siempre. Harold, que era el que se había quejado al principio no se apartó un milímetro, ni siquiera con el empuje. -¡Ah por favor… me estas ahogando panzón, solo son historias ridículas!- Claro. Eran historias ridículas pero nadie las contaba como el moreno. -¡Y bien te vas a quitar o no…agh!- Helga hizo un contundente sonido de fastidio, y la razón era que acababa de sentir como algo se había pegado de su pierna derecha y otra criatura de la izquierda, no pudo hacer más que suspirar. -¡Arnoldo!; ¿puedes encender la luz?, estos perdedores están que se mueren del miedo y por alguna razón desconocida se les ha metido en la cabeza hueca que yo puedo impedir tal cosa… ¡JA!, como si me interesara- La rubia se cruzó de brazos aun con Harold pegado a su cuello y los otros dos o cuatro o… ¿Cuántos la estaban agarrando?. La risa de Gerald hizo presencia.

-Claro, cualquier cosa huiría espantada al verte Helga, hasta el demonio más fuerte sobre la tierra huiría lleno de terror- Aunque nadie podía ver los gestos del moreno por la oscuridad, éste había cerrado los ojos y asentía como si hubiese dicho la gran verdad.

-Sabes algo Geraldo…- Empezó a decir calmadamente Helga pero tuvo que detenerse porque le faltaba el aire y se estaba ahogando o sentía claustrofobia o… -¡YA BASTA! QUITENSE TODOS DE ENCIMA BOLA DE IDOTAS- No resistió más, como pudo se deshizo de todo agarre y respiro hondo. Nunca se había sentido tan atrapada en su vida, eso era una pesadilla. –No sé cómo me deje convencer para venir a esta tontería, ¡por el amor de Dios!, es la noche de brujas más aburrida que he pasado en toda mi vida. "_Sera una noche entretenida", _dijeron, "_Estamos muy grandes para pedir dulces" _dijeron, _"Ya estamos en quinto para esas cosas de niños" _dijeron, y cambiamos todo eso por la estúpida idea de encerrarnos en la casa del Cabeza de balón sin luz a contar historias de miedo ¡TODA LA NOCHE!, oh por favor.- Helga hizo un mohín con la boca y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra sobre sus caderas, pateo bruscamente algo que intento pegarse a su pierna y bufo cuando escucho a todos protestar por su "delicado trato". El problema no era ella, eran todos ellos que habían cambiado los dulces por esa tonta idea.

-Concuerdo con Helga en que aun deberíamos pedir dulces unos años más, todavía somos niños- Hablo Arnold calmadamente desde la posición privilegiada de su cama. –Pero la idea no es tonta, de hecho Helga me extraña que aún no tengas miedo con todo lo que se ha hablado aquí en las sombras de esta vieja y anticuada casa, cualquier cosa podría pasar - El tono de Arnold denotaba malicia. No había sido su intención pero había notado que Pataki se volvía particularmente histérica cuando le daba miedo, era una chica temerosa y se volvía como cualquier otra o quizás rallaba los límites de la cordura cuando trataba de huir de lo que temía. Y ya había dicho que era porque lo había notado por casualidad no es como si la estuviese espiando o algo así. –Quizá es que tengas miedo Helga, ya sabes que el que salga de la casa antes del amanecer pierde- Arnold entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, Gerald también tenía ese gesto aunque era tonto hacer eso sabiendo que no se veía nada.

-¿¡MIEDO YO MELENUDO!? ¿TE HAZ GOLPEADO LA CABEZA O ALGO ASI?- Helga se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos. Sintió a su lado a Phoebe, ¿Cómo sabía que era ella?. Buena pregunta, ella tampoco sabía cómo sabía, quizá estuviese desarrollando un séptimo sentido; no sería algo para sorprenderse. Nada era imposible para la gran Helga Pataki ¿no?

-No sería raro que en esta casa sucediesen cosas extrañas, no digo que sean fantasmas ni nada pero la casa es bastante antigua- Opino Phoebe la que sostenía ligeramente el vestido de Helga.

-¿Tú también Phoebe?- la rubia supo que su amiga había sonreído en la oscuridad y solo pudo suspirar. Todos se habían vuelto histéricos, pero ella no iba a caer.

-Yo creo que si tienes miedo Helga… JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡HELGA TIENE MIEDO!- Todos rieron en coro tras lo dicho por Harold.

-¡No tengo Miedo!, ¡Ya vas a ver bola de manteca, te hare tragar tus palabras!- Para suerte de Helga, Harold seguía muy cerca de ella y fue fácil darle una sacudida.

-Lo que yo me pregunto…- Decía una voz refinada mientras trataba de alejar a un loco de anteojos de encima - Es… ¡¿Por qué Curly tenía que venir?!, es exasperante… ¿Acaso nadie piensa en mí bienestar?- Preguntaba la dueña de la voz como si fuese obvio que su bienestar era lo más importante. –Nadine, deja las cucarachas por favor, tengo suficiente con este fenómeno- La mencionada ni se dio por enterada, estaba demasiado entretenida amaestrando a sus mascotas para un circo en miniatura, y si, lo hacía en la oscuridad.

-A nadie le importa tu bienestar princesa- Bufó Helga después de dejar a Harold llorando, si no fuera porque esta era una oportunidad única en la que podía fantasear con su amado cabeza de balón en su cuarto sin tener que esconderse y en la completa oscuridad estaría pidiendo dulces así le hubiese tocado sola.

-Bien, bien, ya chicos- Trato de apaciguar el ambiente Arnold, ya que Rhonda por supuesto había empezado a responderle a Helga, Sid y Stinky estaban demasiado callados, viniendo de ellos lo más normal es que estuviesen formulando alguna broma pesada y los demás seguían asustados, siendo día de brujas eso era bueno. -Es temprano aun, será mejor que continuemos con las historias y luego cuando sea más tarde, media noche por ejemplo damos una vuelta a la casa y nos vamos a dormir ¿Qué les parece?- Preguntó el cabeza de balón.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no solo contamos las historias y nos vamos a dormir?... es decir no hay nadie más que nosotros en esta casa- Pronuncio Sid con voz temblorosa, con eso se anulaba la idea de las bromas, parece que era uno de los más asustados.

-Estoy de acuerdo, además tu abuela Arnold corto la luz, aun si quisiésemos luz no la tendríamos- Apoyo Stinky poco convencido de que fuese bueno bajar a la parte baja de la casa de huéspedes.

-Eso no es lo peor viejo- Replico Gerald moviendo la linterna que acababa de encender pero alumbraba muy poco. –A esta cosa se le están acabando las baterías- y como si hubiese llamado a la mala suerte, la linterna se apago.

-¡Yo la arreglo!... JAJAJAJAJA… ¡Yo!..¡Yooo!- Todos se quedaron callados unos minutos, luego hicieron sonidos de protesta y algunos gritaron porque parecía que un loco se había desatado de repente, además alguien los estaba pisando –JAJAJAJA…- seguía riendo la voz.

-¡Pero qué…!- Gerald sintió que la linterna que tenía hace un minuto le había sido arrebatada de las manos.

-¡Curly ya basta, vas a dañar mis cosas!- Trato de detener Arnold al sujeto de risa tan característica, y es que Curly iba y venia abriendo cajones. Se escuchaba el alboroto pero sin luz era imposible saber que estaría haciendo.

-¡Me haz pisado de nuevo cuatro ojos, te voy a matar!- La voz de Helga era decidida.

-¡Soy Rondha Helga!- Se defendió está al ver como algo la cogía del cuello.

-¡No soy Helga, soy Harold, iba a golpear a Curly porque su risa es peor que las historias de Gerald y me está matando los oídos!- Harold tenía mucho miedo de por si como para que un demente le diera una rabieta en plena oscuridad. La risa de Curly avanzó hasta la puerta, todos supieron que había salido del cuarto y con el alboroto no se sabía si alguien más por el miedo había salido también.

-¡Curly, chicos… se pueden lastimar bajando en la oscuridad!- Intento detener Arnold, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había desaparecido dejando solo el eco de su risa macabra. El cabeza de balón supo que todo se había salido de control ya que solo podía escuchar las voces discutiendo. Trato de llamar para que le hicieran caso y el caos cesara pero no dio resultado, hasta que una voz se alzo sobre las demás.

-¡CALLENSE!- Era Helga la que había exigido atención, obviamente de inmediato enmudecieron. –Muy bien, vamos a organizar esto.- La chica suspiro para seguir dando órdenes sin soltar al que tenia cogido de la camisa, quien sabe quien seria pero no se había inmutado en soltarse. –Haber perdedores, no hay luz entonces vamos hacernos todos a la derecha del cuarto apenas les llame para ubicarnos y para ver quien salió además del lunático cuatro ojos- Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de Helga, claro que otros como Harold querían irse a casa y estaban empezando a suplicar por su mamá.

-Me parece bien Helga, pero después alguien tiene que ir a buscar a Curly y si alguien mas ha salido también, es peligroso sin luz y a esta hora, podrían lastimarse.-Opino Arnold tan benevolente como siempre.

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste Cabeza de Balón, cerebro de pajarito?!- Cerebro de Pajarito. Ese era nuevo y no le gusto para nada. –Primero hay que acomodarnos aquí, o ¿cómo vas a saber quien ha salido mentecato?. Arnold suspiró.

-Bien Helga…-Susurro él, ésta "pijamada de noche de brujas" se había vuelto un fiasco total.

-De acuerdo, el cabeza de balón está sentado en su cama, así que él va a hablar o a hacer ruido durante un rato, luego ustedes se paran de frente al sonido y caminan a su derecha cuando sean llamados, van a tropezar con el armario de Arnold que se encuentra en esa parte de la habitación, así que cuando eso pase le dan un golpe al armario y ¡listo!, así estaremos todos en un mismo lugar… ¿Alguna duda?, ¿Algún descerebrado que no haya entendido? - Dijo la rubia mientras zarandeaba a la persona que tenía sujeta. Empezaba a preguntarse porque tanta pasividad de parte de su victima, bueno ya lo averiguaría.

-Yo tengo una Helga…¿Cómo es que recuerdas que mi armario está en ese lugar?- Preguntó Arnold extrañado por las indicaciones precisas de la rubia. Cielo santo, hasta parecía que conocía mejor su habitación que él.

-Alguna pregunta con sentido por favor…- Rodo Helga los ojos mientras por dentro se hacía una nota de reprobación, es que a veces era una completa idiota, no le faltaba sino sacar un cartel que dijera que acosaba a Arnold.

-¡Acabemos ya con esto que me esta dando hambre!- Declaró Harold no muy seguro de entender las indicaciones. Él solo caminaría a algún punto cuando lo llamaran.

-Phoebe, es todo tuyo- Dijo Helga esta vez subiendo a la persona que tenía sujeta. Vaya que era silencioso, ¿Quién sería?.

-Comenzando.- Dijo la pelinegra decidida a llamar a sus amigos.

* * *

En otra parte del misterioso Hillwod, un grupo de Frankesteins corrían despavoridos y enojados, pues los perseguía Bob Pataki con una escopeta en la mano, con uniforme de las fuerzas especiales y con una energía que sobrepasaba los limites.

-¡Vengan acá extraterrestres del mal, ésta vez estoy seguro que los exterminare!- De acuerdo, los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes estaban es problemas pero… ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que esa iba a ser la reacción del hombre?, ¿Quién iba a pensar que haberse aparecido de la nada en la sala de Pataki con luces verdes fluorescentes mientras el abuelo lanzaba cucarachas al aire y los otros hacía un tipo de "_ula ula..", _pondría al sujeto en ese estado.?Nadie. Sabían que Big Bog estaba loco pero nunca llegaron a pensar que a esos extremos.

-¿Dónde está Pookie cuando se le necesita?- Preguntó el abuelo mientras seguido por el resto de la banda daban la vuelta a una esquina.

-Dijo algo de una misión con Enrique VIII o algo así- Respondió Ernie gruñendo para luego enfrascarse de nuevo en la discusión con el Señor Hiun acerca de los disfraces.

-¿¡Yo que tengo que ver en esto!?, ¡Yo solo quería comida gratis!- Alzo los brazos Oscar lamentándose de su mala suerte.

-Cállate Oscar y sigue corriendo que nos pisa los talones- Dijo Susy algo asustada de hecho.

-El año que viene, nos quedamos en La Casa de Huéspedes haciendo nuestra convención anual ¡Y NUCA NADIE MAS SE DISFRAZARA DE FRANKESTEIN O ALGO QUE SEA VERDE!- Sentencio el abuelo sin dejar de correr.

Y mientras tanto el resto de la ciudad era fantástica. Todos los niños ahora estaban en sus casas comiendo sus dulces a escondidas porque ya era muy tarde y a la vez respirando ese aire de complicidad de la noche de brujas, esa complicidad en la que todos sabían que era un día aparentemente normal, pero a la vez no lo era. Era la noche del terror, era la noche de verle el lado bello a lo tenebroso. Así que los más solitarios y más valientes salían a media noche que era la hora que se acercaba a contemplar el gótico cielo de esa maravillosa velada.

* * *

En otro punto se encontraban ese grupo de niños tan familiar, esos que habían pasado desde hacía bastante tiempo cosas juntos que recordarían por toda su vida. Los niños de quinto de la primaria 118.

-Un segundo…- Dijo Helga calmadamente después de que Arnold, el ultimo en ser llamado había pasado al lado derecho.

-¿Qué pasa Helga?- Pregunto Phoebe desde ese lado de la habitación ya que Helga era la única que faltaba.

-Llamaste a todos verdad…- Dijo la rubia más para si que para cualquier otro y no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sí, todos están aquí, excepto Curly, Helga- Respondió la pelinegra y como para darle peso el destino se encargo de traer la risa macabra del chico cuatro ojos que resonaba desde los pisos inferiores de la casa de huéspedes. En el rincón derecho de la habitación de Arnold los niños presentes se sobresaltaron por el sonido tan repentino, se pegaron unos a otros tratando de que el miedo no les dominase. Resulta que el aura se había puesto más densa como si de pronto hubiese sido un delito hablar, como si algo desconocido se hubiese apoderado de la casa de huéspedes y todos fuesen unos intrusos, hasta Harold tuvo que reprimir sus sollozos.

-¿Pasa algo Helga?- Preguntó Arnold incomodo. Se sentía extraño al romper aquel sepulcral silbido que se había instalado en su habitación y jamás había sentido. Nunca se había sentido tan extraño en su cuarto, quizá fuese por la falta de luz.

-Bien…- Helga pareció titubear, de hecho aunque nadie la viera todos supieron que estaba temblado. -¿Están seguros que todos están allí?- Volvió a preguntar. Por Dios, tenía que asegurarse, tenía que asegurarse antes de que las imágenes de "El conde de la muerte", "La novia fantasma", "El jadeante Ed", "El asesino de la Calle 13", "El pirata loco", "El jinete sin cabeza" y un largo etc, se hicieran demasiado reales para ella y la llenaran de terror haciéndola desmayarse.

-Estamos aquí Helga, todos, ¿Qué pasa?- Nadie además de Arnold se atrevió a hablar. La risa de Curly se escucho de nuevo y Lila que había estado demasiado pegada de Sid se desmayo sin hacer ningún sonido, el miedo era tal que el acontecimiento ocurrido a la niña más bonita del salón tampoco fue notado por ninguno. Harold lloraba abrazando a Rhonda, sabía que era Rhonda por su perfume y ésta a su vez suplicaba calladamente para que no le pasase nada a sus zapatos. Nadine estaba pegada de su caja de cucarachas pensando en soltarlas todas en caso se ser necesario. Sid y Stinky se habían paralizado. Gerald había tomado la mano de la que él creía era Phoebe, y afortunadamente era Phoebe. Eugene y el resto estaban enredados, ahí sino se sabía quien era quien o que estaban haciendo para confortarse. Excepto Arnold que se había separado del grupo tratando de llegar a Helga.

-¿Helga?- La volvió a llamar.

-¡Vamos a..!- Sollozo Harold pero de inmediato todos lo callaron con un sonido de sus dedos en sus bocas.

-Yo…- Titubeo Helga tragando saliva… -Si todos están allá… ¡¿A quién demonios tengo agarrado?!- de inmediato trato de soltar a la persona que tenía sujeta pero esta estiro su mano fría colocándola sobre su brazo y apretándola -¡AAHHH SUELTAMEEE; SUELTAME!- La rubia se puso pálida, su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho.

-Ayúdame…- Susurró una voz desconocida que nunca había sido escuchaba por ninguno de los presentes, no pertenecía a nadie y además tenía un acento tétrico.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- El grito fue general. Los alumnos de la primaria 118 se abalanzaron como pudieron por la puerta rodando escaleras abajo para salir y muchos chocando contra las paredes, las cucarachas de Nadine se escaparon. Arnold fue atropellado, fue a dar al suelo y se golpeó fuertemente.

-¡Helga!- Arnold no entendía. La rubia no emitía ningún sonido, o si lo hacía no podía reconocer su voz entre los gritos y golpes de los demás. Tenía miedo pero su parte lógica le decía que solo era una broma pesada de alguno, o había otra persona con ellos y estaba haciendo alguna locura como alguno de los inquilinos. Se levantó como pudo, le preocupaba Helga.

-Suéltame… suéltame… suéltame…-La imaginación de Helga la había llevado a un mundo donde fantasmas pasaban sobre ella, donde otros la arrastraban y donde seguramente algún demonio se la comería. Por esa razón había empezado a sollozar pues de todas las manos la que no la había soltado era aquella fría y ella ya no sabía ni donde estaba. De repente sintió otra mano cálida sobre la que le quedaba libre sostenido sus dedos y jalándola, ojala pudiese moverse para seguir.

-Muévete Helga- Era la voz de su amado, su amado cabeza de balón. Quería abrazarlo y agradecerle, solo que…

-No… no me puedo mover Arnold, no me puedo…-Estaba congelada literalmente. Un frío se había metido por su brazo que era sujetado por quien sabe qué y su cuerpo no le respondía en lo absoluto. Tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir y no quería morirse sin saber qué demonios la estaba agarrando. ¡Helga Pataki no podía morir de esa forma tan horrible!. -¡Suéltame!- Le exigió a ese ser… - ¡Suéltame ahora mismo o vas a conocer mi ira!- le había temblado la voz, movió su brazo para librarse pero realmente no lo movió casi nada.

-Solo trato de ayudarte, tenemos que bajar con los demás- dijo Arnold cansado.

-¡No te hablo a ti cabeza de Balón, sino a la cosa que me tiene sujeta! ¡ES QUE NO ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO QUE HACE RATO DIGO QUE ALGO ME ESTA AGARRANDO!- Explotó Helga histérica, asustada, muerta del miedo. Pero más que nada molesta. ¿Era que hablaba chino o qué?.

Un silencio se formó. Arnold no supo que decir pues la afirmación de Helga lo había aturdido por completo. En ese momento escuchó lluvia sobre el tejado y unos minutos después un relámpago ilumino la habitación. Arnold trago saliva cuando vió lo que había al costado de Helga.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Grito el cabeza de Balón, la rubia giro y vio lo mismo que había visto el melenudo.

-¡VOY A MORIR!, ¿POR QUÉ YO?... ¡QUÉ HICE!- Helga comenzó a tironear fuertemente para que la dejara en paz. Arnold también se desesperó y trato de ayudar a Helga a que la mujer blanca como la porcelana, con el vestido verde y el cabello negro sobre la cara soltara a la muchacha. Era solo instintivo, ambos trataban de soltar el agarre para salir corriendo. Helga reanudo sus sollozos, no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando a ella, sentía demasiado frío como para tirar más fuerte y a causa del mismo su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control alguno.

-¡Suéltala!- Grito Arnold con los nervios de punta y sintiéndose impotente al notar que no había logrado moverla un centímetro. Otro relámpago ilumino la estancia y para su pesar el cabeza de balón se paro de un golpe quedándose inmóvil. La figura de la mujer estaba abrazando a Helga y cada vez la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-No puedo… respirar… Arnold…- Sollozo la rubia mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentía que se le iba el aire. No quería morir de esa forma, no quería morir a causa de un fantasma loco que le quitaba el calor de su cuerpo y su oxigeno. Si moría ahora nunca llegaría a crecer, nunca se casaría con su cabeza de balón, jamás sería presidenta ni lograría dominar al mundo. –No quiero morir…- No podía ver el rostro de su amado gracias a la oscuridad para concluir su terrible desgracia.

-¡NOOOO!- El cabeza de balón sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro, un desespero sin precedentes se instalo en su pecho casi como si el que estuviera a punto de morir fuese él. Se abalanzo sobre Helga, sintió la helada ráfaga del otro ser pero no le importo. Abrazó a la chica por la cintura con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron. -¡Suéltala, te lo pido, no le hagas nada a Helga, te lo suplico por favor!- Pronto el cabeza de balón sintió el frio, ese frio que comenzaba a colarse también en sus huesos, dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

-Por favor... déjala, la necesito, déjame llevármela…- La voz de ese ser resonó cerca de sus oídos como un gélido aliento. Arnold sintió que se mareaba pero entre sus brazos el helado cuerpo de Helga lo ponía aun mas tenso.

-¡Jamás!- En ese instante Arnold lo decidió. Así tuviera que dar su vida, nada ni nadie iba a lastimar a Helga, esa idea le parecía la más espantosa que le hubiesen planteado nunca. De repente el viento helado comenzó a rugir con más fuerza. El pobre chico empezó a sentirse demasiado ido, el mundo se transformo dándole vueltas en la cabeza y el dolor del hielo en su cuerpo pesaba demasiado; todo lo que sabía era que no podía soltar a Helga. Habían gritos a su alrededor, risas a su alrededor, dolor a su alrededor. Visiones de un pasado demasiado lejano parecía haberse instalado en la habitación pero Arnold no lo veía, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza determinado a que nada lo iba a separar de la rubia pasase lo que pasase.

-Helga…- Susurro antes de perder el conocimiento y caer en la completa oscuridad acompañado de una especie de danza nocturna de hace quien sabe cuantos siglos.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana. Hallowen oficialmente había terminado, aunque bueno eso era lo de menos. Las celebraciones siempre pueden extenderse unas horas más, eso era lo que pensaban algunos brabucones que habían llenado la casa del director Wartz de papel higiénico y aun seguían haciéndolo a pesar de la lluvia.

Mientras tanto la casa de huéspedes estaba con todas las luces encendidas. Los inquilinos estaban regresando a su casa después de que la lluvia quitara la pintura de sus caras enfureciendo a Pataki ya que de nuevo había sido engañado. La abuela había aparecido en el momento justo sobre los tejados como un hábil gato a reconectar la electricidad; parecía que era una de sus especialidades.

Los inquilinos se encontraron a todos los niños afuera de la casa, justo en la puerta discutiendo quien iba a entrar a ayudar a Arnold, Helga y Lila que se habían quedado con disque un fantasma, parecía no importarles el hecho de que se estuviesen mojando.

-¡Pamplinas!- Era lo que había dicho el abuelo subiendo rápidamente al cuarto de Arnold seguidos por los adultos. Los niños obviamente no volverían a entrar en ese cuarto durante el resto de sus vidas, y era una lastima porque la habitación del bondadoso chico era espectacular. -¡Hombre pequeño!- Llamó de inmediato el anciano al abrir la puerta. Helga miro a los presentes y luego bajo la cabeza otra vez, aun no entendía que había pasado.

Minutos atrás después de haber perdido la conciencia Helga recordaba que ella había despertado de primera. Arnold estaba abrazándola con mucha fuerza a pesar de haber perdido el conocimiento también. Se lleno de pánico y empezó a llamarlo desesperadamente pues temía que su ángel de cabellos rubios hubiese sufrido algo pero no funcionaba. Lo único que funciono fue un golpe, y mira que lastima porque golpearlo en ese momento era lo ultimo que quería después de haberlo visto preocupado de esa forma por ella. Él había abierto los ojos, se habían mirado y como poniéndose de acuerdo en que todo era una locura se habían quedado callados mirándose de vez en cuando y mirando la luz que proporcionaba la bombilla eléctrica, agradecidos de que estuviese encendida. Arnold se había puesto de pie y luego había dejado una manta sobre sus hombros, se arropo agradecida ya que aun sentía aquel espantoso frio en su cuerpo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntaron casi todos los inquilinos que se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación a coro.

-Si… eso creo…- Respondió Arnold no muy convencido. Caminó aturdido aun, todo parecía algo loco, tanto que empezaba a creer que había sido una alucinación.

-¿Qué paso Arnold?- Preguntó el Señor Hiun.

-Creo que nada…- respondió éste ya que relatar algo como aquello podría ser su calificativo de loco por el resto de su vida. Los inquilinos se retiraron tranquilos entonces a sus cosas, o sea a seguir con lo referente a su pelea de disfraces pero el abuelo no se fue, se quedo mirándolos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Parece que les fue mal jijiji…- Tanto Helga como Arnold lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Acaso sabes que paso abuelo?- Preguntó rápidamente el cabeza de balón.

-Claro que sí, lo tienen escrito en las caras. Debió haber sido un fantasma bastante antiguo, ah que gran experiencia- Comentó el abuelo Phil llevándose las manos a los bolsillos mientras bajaba las escalas. –Habrá que ver si lo llamamos el año que viene, eso podría ser mejor que huir de Pataki con una escopeta en la mano, más divertido ya saben- Y empezó a silbar mientras se alejaba. A Helga casi se le cae la cara de la impresión.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!- Se levanto de repente -¡CASI ME MATA UNA COSA QUE QUIEN SABE DE DONDE SALIO Y ESA UVA PASA QU-IERE LLAMARLA PARA EL AÑO QUE VIENE!- Helga no podía creerlo. –¡ME QUIEREN MUERTA!- Continuo con su teatro.

-Helga…- Entrecerró los ojos Arnold ya que la rubia había llamado uva pasa a su abuelo.

-¡Lo siento pero es Criminal!- Insistía la muchacha. La familia del cabezón estaba completamente demente.

-El año que entra solo pediremos dulces y te prometo que nadie te va a hacer nada Helga- Sentenció el rubio. Ella se quedo callada mientras una mueca de desconcierto aparecía en su cara. –Vamos con los demás, no creo que pueda dormir en mi cuarto por varios días, eso hasta que mi abuelo me ayude a descifrar que era eso- El chico dio la espalda comenzando a salir y la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió tras él suspirando enamorada pues a pesar de los desastres de la noche algo mas estaba flotando en el aire aunque no sabía que nombre podría darle.

Afuera estaban los niños de la escuela primaria reunidos haciendo un tipo de ritual. Habían encontrado a Curly y lo habían amarrado a un poste de luz, habían puesto madera en la parte inferior y todos bailaban alrededor bajo la lluvia mientras gritaban "_bruja", "bruja". _Curly reía como demente mientras gritaba que nunca acabarían con su reinado del terror. Era un juego bastante simpático y siniestro.

Ese fue el panorama que Helga y Arnold se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron al ver las ocurrencias de sus amigos y decidieron ir a bailar con ellos para calentarse. Los demás los recibieron como héroes que sobrevivieron a la peor noche de la historia de Hallowen y por ser los que habían resistido hasta el final de todo.

-Arnold…- Susurro Helga en voz baja cuando paso cerca de este con el cabello empapado debido a la lluvia y la ropa igual, pero que importaba estaba feliz.

-¿Sí?- Respondió este en tónica igual, con un aspecto mas o menos parecido al de la rubia.

-Gracias Melenudo…- Dijo ella no muy amablemente pero ambos sabían a que se refería. Arnold se quedo callado un minuto y luego sonrió.

-Acostúmbrate a darme las gracias Helga, pasara a menudo- Helga alzó su única ceja mientras paraba de danzar pero el chico siguió su camino.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO CABEZA DE BALÓN?!- Grito siguiendo al chico. Éste no le contestó, no le iba a contestar. -¡Dime!- Pidió o más bien exigió Helga pero Arnold no iba a retroceder.

-¡No lo hare!- Río Arnold huyendo de Helga.

-¡Como que no, me dirás ahora mismo o te ira mal camarón con pelos!- Helga estaba irritada y comenzó a seguir a su amada victima.

* * *

Todo había terminado. Hallowen era cuento viejo…

Un minuto. En la habitación de Arnold acababa de despertar Lila. Había estado tirada en una esquina y se levanto como si supiese muy bien lo que quería hacer. Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras y salió de la casa de huéspedes. Nadie la notó. Desapareció tras una esquina y caminó bajo la lluvia casi hasta las cuatro de la mañana hasta llegar afueras de la ciudad donde se imponía el cementerio mas antiguo de Hillwod. Entró en él y se paro en frente de una tumba.

-Buenas noches querido…- Se arrodillo junto a la tumba, su voz no era la de la niña, era de una mujer. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa misteriosa. –Perdón por tardar tanto y por no traerte flores esta vez…-

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:**

_Ah, el fantasma que aparece en este capitulo se llama "La dama de verde". Pertenece a una historia que alguna vez escribí y que quizá lo suba mas adelante para que conozcan su leyenda._

_No soy muy buena escribiendo historias de misterio pero me encantan, así que las escribo haber si mejoro un poco._

_Bueno, agradezco cualquier Rewiew, comentario, sugerencia y a los que pasan a leer. _

**Feliz Hallowen, disfrútenlo bastante**.

Hasta la Próxima.


End file.
